


Sell my soul for you

by peachcharming



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Bisexual Kim Mingyu, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon Summoning, Demon Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Kim Mingyu, Student Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcharming/pseuds/peachcharming
Summary: Mingyu isn’t sure whether or not he’s supposed to believe demons exists. But he figures that if it all goes wrong at least he won’t have to worry about paying his rent, or paying off his student loans after college.(or: Mingyu just wants a friend who he can cuddle with, so he summons a demon.)
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Sell my soul for you

**Author's Note:**

> I've been holding onto this idea for quite some time now and finally managed to sit down and do something about it.  
There will be a second chapter (I'm already working on it), because I had so many ideas for this and I'm not ready to let go of this universe just because I've finished one chapter.  
Hope you enjoy it!:)

Mingyu figures that if it all goes wrong at least he won’t have to worry about paying his rent, or paying off his student loans after college. Although, what he really wants is a friend. Which yes, this is quite a desperate thing to do. Maybe _especially_ so at 11pm on a Wednesday night, by himself. All because he wants a friend. This truly is the action of a desperate man.

He’d even skipped class today to drive around town, trying to gather the right ingredients. Surprisingly the white chalk had been the most difficult thing on his list to find. He had needed to draw a Baphomet symbol and he wasn’t liking the idea of ruining his table with such an image, so he figured white chalk would have to do. It probably wouldn’t matter _what_ he used to draw it with anyway.

He takes a deep breath, willing his rapid heartbeat to calm down. The candles are all aflame still, which is good. "Ad ligandum eos pariter eos coram me." His voice is shaky as he speaks the words. No one can blame him, really, he has every right to be a little nervous. After all he _is_ trying to summon a demon.

They had talked about it in class a few months back, and the teacher had made sure that they all understood that whether or not you believe in demons you should never, ever, try to summon one. _Especially_ not on your own… it’ll probably be alright though, there’s at least a fifty percent chance that it’s not going to work. 

Mingyu isn’t sure whether or not he’s supposed to believe demons exists, much less whether or not there’s any truth to any of what his teacher had said that day. 

“You couldn’t even be bothered to clean the floor of your dirty laundry before summoning me?” Mingyu startles at the unfamiliar voice. He spins around laying his eyes upon what _almost_ looks like a regular man, and his intelligent response comes in the form of a prolonged ‘uhm’. Part of him really wasn’t expecting for the ritual to actually work. Why would it? Demons being an actual thing, a real thing, that _he_ could _summon_? The mere idea was absolutely ridiculous. 

“Well?” The demon sounds impatient and for the first time today Mingyu starts feeling a sense of actual fear for what he’s doing. “Uhm, uh I would like… heh” his voice fades off into nothing again as he doesn’t know what to say. Because he hadn’t really thought this far. 

His ‘to do list’ went as follows: 

  * Skip class

  * Buy ingredients (remember chalk!)

  * Set everything up

  * Perform ritual

In retrospect he probably should have written down, or at least thought of, what he should say and do if the ritual turned out a success. Then he remembers what the demon had said and looks around in confusion. 

Dirty laundry? At first he doesn’t see anything special, then he spots a dirty sock laying under the coffee table. There’s a t-shirt carelessily thrown over the back of a chair, and what looks like a pair of panties halfway hidden in the crease between two couch cushions. Mingyu blushes beet red, praying that the demon hadn’t noticed those. 

“Sorry, uh I’m”—the creature sighs and changes his weight from one foot to the other—“I apologize for the mess?” The other’s eyes bore into his for a few long seconds before he hums, turns, and start walking around the room. 

He notes how the demon has red eyes. The part that’s usually white is black, and this is what seem to be the last straw for Mingyu to feel that somehow this is definitely happening. 

“What’s your name?” He’s not looking at him as he speaks, giving Mingyu the opportunity to take in the rest of his looks. He’s got relatively small, pitch black, horns and they seem to be oozing some sort of dark mist of some sort. “M-m-mingyu. Kim Mingyu.” 

No response. “And y-y-yours?” He curses his nervousness for stuttering like a fool. The demon runs a finger along the bowl he’d mixed the ingredients in. “Nice bowl”—the human tries not to scowl, the words had come out sarcastic but his face had looked nothing but genuine—”you can call me Jeonghan.” 

Their eyes meet again for a split second and Mingyu feels a strange feeling fill him as he stares into Jeonghan’s unusual eyes. “So...what would you sell your soul for, Mingyu?” The corner of his lip is twisted upwards just enough for it to count as a smirk. 

Remembering that he’s not really got much to lose here, Mingyu takes a deep breath in before grins and take one step closer to the demon “You.” Jeonghan raises one eyebrow “Me?” Mingyu just nods, contemplating how he should explain that he just wants someone to cuddle with, without seeming too pathetic. 

Jeonghan takes a seat on the couch and Mingyu cringes slightly when the demon’s hand meets the panties. He watches his face, but there’s no telling what’s going on inside his head. Then Mingyu lets his eyes wander down to the demon’s hand that’s currently wrapped around the misplaced garment. 

The skin of his hand turns more discolored towards the fingertips and the nails are long, sharp and black, but the very tip of the nail is red; as if dipped in blood. Mingyu wants to hold his hands, he can already imagining intertwining their fingers. He wonders if the other is cold or warm to the touch? He also can’t help but wonder what it would feel like, if the other were to run his fingers through his hair during cuddle time, probably amazing.

“ Why would you want to sell your soul  _ for me _ ?” He’s not mentioning the panties, but he’s still holding them. “Well I suppose it’s more for what I want to do with you? As opposed to...you know”—and oh my god what is he saying?—”I m-m-mean no, wait that came out w-w-wrong!” 

He’s flushed red with embarrassment, but then Jeonghan laughs and although Mingyu has never thought about how a demon’s laugh sounds, this definitely isn’t it. “I just want cuddles.” His voice is mellow as the words slip past his lips, and then all of a sudden the laughter stops. 

“You want...cuddles?”—Mingyu nods, to which the other looks unimpressed—”why not just call your girlfriend?” And okay, now Mingyu’s confused. What girlfriend? He couldn’t be more single, of course he wouldn’t have resorted to this if he had a girlfriend to cuddle! 

Jeonghan must sense his confusion—maybe it’s a demon thing? Mingyu’s not sure how they work yet—he holds up the panties as if that’s enough of an explanation, and maybe it is. He probably thinks they belong to his girlfriend, which would be a lot less embarrassing than what Mingyu is about to admit to. 

“Uh, I don’t have a girlfriend...or boyfriend. T-those are mine actually.” There’s an awkward silence that goes on for a good ten seconds “Oh.” Mingyu looks away, scratching at his neck “Yeah.” 

“Well, okay then. So...you just want to cuddle with me? Like, that’s it...” Mingyu decides to sit down too, choosing to sit as far away from the other as he can get, without falling off the couch. 

“Yes?”—fuck it, he’s already knee deep in desperate—”I’m lonely and I really want to just...have someone to cuddle with. I think it would be nice.” The silence comes back, this time it stretches on for a while longer. Mingyu shoots a few glances towards the other, unsure of what to do now.

Then the demon turns so that he’s facing him before he opens his mouth to speak again. “I don’t think that’s actually a valid reason to sell your soul.” That’s ridiculous, Mingyu thinks. Then he takes another second to think about it, as he stares dumbfounded at Jeonghan, maybe he’s right. 

It had seemed like a much easier solution when he came up with the plan, but he’s not about to admit that he’s wrong about this. Who’s Jeonghan to say so anyway? Isn’t he supposed to _want_ to buy his soul? None of his anger shines through though, because when he speaks next it’s with a pout and his words sounds like he’s whining “So you won’t do it?”

“No.”—this makes Mingyu pout more now also making puppy eyes at the demon—”you shouldn’t sell your soul for cuddles! Just like that I could simply give you a few hugs tonight and then take your soul and you’d never see me again.” 

Maybe he’s got a point. Perhaps what’s worse is that Mingyu does feel sad at the thought. Not of losing his soul for so little, but of never getting to see him again. 

“Yeah...you’re probably right. I’m sorry, this was stupid.” He lets himself fall back, sinking further into the couch. He’s just staring at the wall on the opposite side of the room now, he can feel the hollow feeling inside of him growing at the thought of being alone again. 

He expected for Jeonghan to leave as silently as he came, once it was clear that there would be no soul-selling deal, but once again the demon caught him by surprise. “If you don’t mind I could still stay for a while. I don’t have any other plans.” When Mingyu doesn’t answer he continues. “We could cuddle, maybe? I won’t take your soul. Promise.”

Mingyu looks at him then and there’s an embarrassing amount of hope in his voice when he replies “Really? You’re sure?” The demon gives him a close mouthed smile, not unkind but possibly a tad uncomfortable. “All I want in return is for you to promise me one thing; you won’t try to summon a demon ever again.” 

Mingyu can do that. Even if the thought of never getting the chance to see _this_ demon again leaves a sour aftertaste in his mouth, this is definitely a promise he’s capable of keeping. “Okay, I promise I won’t summon any more demons.” Jeonghan seems satisfied with this.

He sees the demon’s hand stretched out towards him, and he stares at it for a few seconds too long before he realizes that maybe he should put his own out to meet it. He does so, and when their palms meet and the demon’s fingers close around his, his hand feels hot and cold at the same time. 

Then suddenly a sharp pain shoots through his hand. It lasts no longer than half a second before it disappears again. Mingyu retracts his hand and turns it to inspect his palm, but he sees nothing out of the ordinary. It’s honestly a bit disappointing. 

Then, before he can think more about anything he hears some shuffling and now there’s an arm wrapping around him from behind. He looks to his left and is almost surprised by how mesmerizing the other’s eyes are, up close and personal like this. 

What brings him the strength to look away is the feeling of a hand being placed on his thigh, right above his knee. They sit like that, not talking, for a while before Mingyu starts getting sleepy. He shuffles some, leaning some of his weight onto the other. 

Jeonghan goes tense at first, probably not expecting the sudden change, but he recovers quickly. Mingyu can feel the arm that’s around his shoulder lift slightly. It hangs in the air for a bit making him believe that maybe Jeonghan, the demon, is hesitating. 

For some reason this thought brings him some satisfaction. He doesn’t have long to bask in it though, because Jeonghan seems to have made a decision. Mingyu can’t really see what he’s doing, but he can _feel_ it when the other’s fingernails lightly graze his scalp, as he starts playing with his hair. Mingyu almost wants to purr at the unfamiliar yet pleasant feeling.


End file.
